Reason to Exist
by Reason for existence
Summary: Estaba jodido. Iba a morir. El beso de la muerte. Style. VampiroStan!


Ahora mismo Kyle se arrepentía profundamente al no haber puesto atención a lo que Butters le había contado hace algunos días, cuando su ingenuo compañero de piso se obsesionó con las cosas paranormales después de haber visto en la TV un reportaje sobre una rara tradición en México llamada: día de muertos.

Algo como Halloween para ellos, pero con significados más especiales que solo salir a pedir dulces.

Pero eso no era lo importante aquí, la cuestión aquí era la siguiente: Regresaba a casa tarde de la universidad, entonces no tuvo otra mejor idea que acortar su camino yendo por uno de los callejones que tenían pinta de ser el escenario perfecto para algún crimen: solitario, mal iluminado y pestilente.

Pero tenía hambre, quería desesperadamente llegar a casa, tomar un baño y dormir.

Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa; humana. Un asaltante, un asesino, un secuestrador, vaya que hasta para un maldito violador; definitivamente no estaba preparado para las cosas sobrenaturales, aun así, hubiera preferido algún fantasma, alma en pena, como desees llamarle, algo que no fuera corpóreo ni malditamente sexy con el cabello más negro que el carbón e hipnotizantes ojos con la oscuridad más profunda que haya visto jamás.

Ah, sí, tal vez olvidaba mencionar a la mujer que colgaba de sus brazos y la sangre que escurría del mentón del... ¿Vampiro?

Y eso nos lleva de vuelta a Butters, ¿Qué jodidos dijo sobre los vampiros y un maldito kit para matar vampiros? Un kit que él había recibido pero termino debajo de su cama, por supuesto, porque los jodidos vampiros no existen.

O no existían.

La mujer cayó al suelo, el hombre lo observó por largos segundos, inhalo el aire y cerró sus ojos disfrutando un aroma, uno muy específico.

La bolsa del minisuper no hizo ruido alguno al caer al piso, pero el demonio frente a él abrió sus ojos nuevamente, solo observándolo, Kyle debería estar corriendo y no avanzando hacia este desconocido, pero había algo que lo hacía avanzar, algo mucho más poderoso que el miedo.

—Ha venido a mí, un delicioso humano. — Incluso su maldita voz era perfecta, lo juraba si no fuera por la mujer, probablemente muerta a pocos metros de él, Kyle definitivamente le hubiera pedido una cita o su número telefónico, y sabes: siempre que no estuviera ocupando bebiendo la sangre de alguien hasta matarlo, podría llamarlo.

¿Por qué demonios no pudo ser solo un maldito asaltante o asesino? El pelirrojo podría sobrellevar eso, no sería la relación más jodida que alguna vez haya tenido o que tendrá.

—Sí, uhmmm amigo, no creo que sea delicioso. — El de cabellos negros negó levemente y después sonrió.

—Tienes un punto, más bien diría que eres exquisito.

¿Dónde estaban las cruces y los ajos cuando los necesitaba?

Finalmente se detuvo, justo frente al hombre de negro, ¡Dios, incluso con esa ropa de vagabundo lucía bastante caliente! ¡Este hombre podría estar ganando una fortuna siendo modelo y/o actor porno!

Kyle rio nerviosamente, debería dejar de estar pensando en la polla de este hombre dentro de su culo. Lo único que tendría dentro serian sus dientes, chupando su sangre en lugar de su pene.

—No, no, en serio... mira, ¿ves esto? — El de ojos jade señaló su estómago, situaciones desesperadas requieren acciones desesperadas. — Soy puros huesos. — Iba a disculparse con Butters y desde ahora siempre llevaría consigo el puto kit para matar vampiros, si salía de esta descabellada situación. —Y soy un chico. A ti te gustan las chicas ¿no? — Kyle señaló a la mujer a su lado, el vampiro siguió su mirada y después regresó a verlo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Me es irrelevante. —Incluso los Vampiros eran bi, ¿Por qué aún no los veía en las marchas LGTBIQ+?

— ¡TENGO SIDA, SÍFILIS Y UN MONTÓN DE MIERDAS MÁS! —Estaba comenzando a desesperarse y lo que era peor es que sus piernas seguían sin responderle, es como si estuvieran ancladas al piso, negándole la oportunidad de escapar.

Sintió que iba a desmayarse cuando los preciosos ojos del tipo se volvieron escarlata, un rojo tan fuerte como la mismísima sangre.

Estaba jodido. Iba a morir.

—Kyle Broflovski. — Su mentón es sujetado y cierra sus ojos antes su inevitable final. — He estado buscándote por cientos de años. — Y en lugar de una mordida, dientes encajándose en cuello y sangre siendo succionada, Kyle obtiene un beso.

El beso de la muerte.

—Soy Stan Marsh. Finalmente... te encontré. Kyle.

* * *

Stan ajustó sus gafas de sol, desde la seguridad de uno de los edificios contiguos a la universidad, observaba cuidadosamente a Kyle, sonreía cuando él lo hacía por sus alguna broma o comentarios sarcásticos, de sus compañeros. Era tal y como lo recordaba, no solo su alma, su apariencia seguía siendo igual; era completamente perfecto.

Ahora que lo tenía nuevamente, no lo dejaría escapar, no se lo entregaría fácilmente a la muerte. Stan tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reevaluar y arrepentirse de sus decisiones pasadas.

Hace casi trescientos años, conoció a un niño impertinente, descarado, que, aun temblando de miedo frente a un monstruo como él, levanto la mirada con orgullo y ferocidad.

El frío e inservible corazón de Stan, latió por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Esa noche desapareció un niño en la ciudad y a miles de kilómetros, en su esplendorosa mansión lo tuvo a salvo de cualquier mirada indiscreta, vio a la madre del niño llorar durante los siguientes años hasta su temprana muerte por una enfermedad. Fue lo mejor para todos que Stan haya tomado al niño, una enfermiza madre como esa mujer, no podría cuidarlo adecuadamente.

Kyle era feliz con él.

Stan también lo era, tanto que no contempló las posibilidades de que esa felicidad era solo efímera, después de todo Kyle era solo un frágil humano, Stan era un inmortal vampiro.

Kyle se lo pidió innumerables veces: "Déjame ser como tú". Stan se negó todas ellas, reacio a dejar que Kyle dejará su humanidad atrás, atado al dolor de una vida eterna. Pero cuando la repentina muerte tocó a su puerta, Stan quien estaba lejos de Kyle para protegerlo, nada pudo hacer, solo lloró su dolor durante décadas, se odio y se lamentó.

Tomó venganza por la vida de Kyle, y su inalcanzable búsqueda por su alma, comenzó.

Años que se convirtieron en décadas, décadas que se convirtieron en cientos de años, incluso si tuviera que esperar y buscar mil años más, estaba bien. Este era su castigo, por no haber sido capaz de protegerlo.

Trescientos y un años después, por fin lo encontró. Una vida inmortal junto a Kyle, era todo lo que deseaba ahora y no le importaba nada más.

—No ha cambiado nada. — Kenny se acercó a él, ambos observaron a Kyle, su viaje con Kenny se terminaba hoy, él no podía seguir con su amigo, pero le deseaba suerte en su camino y esperaba que el pelinegro tuviera la misma fortuna que él. — Me alegro por ti, amigo.

Encontrar a la persona que amaba, incluso más que a sí mismo.

—Gracias.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
